1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting. More particularly, the present invention relates to track lighting systems comprising lighting tracks, and fixtures which mount to the lighting tracks. Most particularly, the present invention relates to busways for providing multi-circuit lighting power, and a multi-function lighting module which mounts to existing busways.
2. Description of the Related Art
Busways for providing multi-circuit lighting power are known in the art. Zumtobel Staff Lighting of Highland, N.Y. 12528 (USA) manufactures such a system. Typically, the bus system contains insulated power conductors for single or three phase power. Additionally, the power take-off means is provided by molded female connectors attached to the bus wires. This system, and any similar systems, have provided lighting modules that contain a single lamp type. For example, either fluorescent or incandescent, as the application required. However, in many lighting applications, two lighting sources are required in a single module, and this is not provided for with the present day lighting systems.